To Share a Futon
by Kay Ross
Summary: Rukia is bemused with Orihime's antics as she spends the night and they share a futon. While laying down to get to sleep, Orihime decides to call 'everything that makes people soft inside' bunnies, and Rukia may have just found her own little 'bunny'. RukiHime. Yuri. Just some fluff.


**Okay, so, hi! I'll be honest here, I'm all for team IchiRuki, but these two just have so much going on for them. I find it impossible to believe that they hate each other! HUHU  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! ;)**

* * *

"Are you okay, Kuchiki-san? I could always stay on the couch if this makes you uncomfortable." The timid, worried voice of Inoue Orihime floated through the still, nighttime air. To Rukia's ears, they may have sounded musical.

"I'm okay, Inoue." She replied with a slight smile. "It's just... my first time."

"To share a futon with anyone?!"

Rukia felt Orihime turning towards her, and could almost see the 'o' in which her mouth was likely formed even in the dark. She swallowed, observing a sudden dryness in her throat, and took a deep breath so as to speak with as much dignity as nobles were expected to. "In a while, at least." The last time she had had to share sleeping space was during the rough days of growing up in Inuzuri. Although she'd never trade away the hardness and strength that those difficult days brought her, it felt too real when she remembered – the hunger, the _fear_. _But I'm in a safe place now_. Rukia shook her head, scolding herself for having such a dilemma by just having to share a futon. Besides, this was Orihime. "At least since before Nii-sama adopted me."

"Ohh." Orihime laid back down again, and for a moment Rukia thought she'd fallen asleep. But she spoke once more. "Well, then, _do_ you want me to move to the couch?"

"No." Rukia responded, quicker than she expected herself to. "I, uh, don't mind."

"So this is a first... but not a first." Orihime giggled. Rukia listened to the pleasant sound, wondering how a girl who had – not one, but _two_ – worlds to carry on her shoulders could laugh like a child and smile through all the pain.

"I suppose you could say that." Rukia felt herself smile. There was no helping it, Orihime was contagious.

They were silent for a bit, and the darkness of Inoue's apartment hung around them like a blanket. There was no awkwardness or fidgeting, just two girls lying shoulder to shoulder and enjoying one another's company.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-san." Orihime mumbled, suddenly sounding somber.

"Whatever for?"

"Agreeing to sleep over. It… gets pretty lonely on my own here."

Rukia turned towards her, ever so slightly. Her eyes softened, and all she wanted to do was wipe away the sadness that was staining the brunette's voice. "All you need to do is ask." She smiled.

"Well, I can image you're a very busy person!" Orihime pouted childishly, blushing a bit. "I don't want to bo—"

"You're not a bother." Rukia cut her off in a firm voice. "I'll be here when you need me." She added with a tenderness she never thought herself to have.

Orihime seemed to wrestle for words, and Rukia thought she might have seen a blush, she didn't know, the moonlight wasn't bright enough for her to tell.

But Orihime's eyes were a different sort of 'bright'.

"You know, Orihime." Rukia said, trying out the other girl's first name for a change. "There's something I want you to remember."

Orihime inched in closer to listen, a curious expression gracing her soft features. Rukia stared just a little while longer.

"You have to remember, to keep smiling like that." The Kuchiki allowed her lips to lift into a graceful smile, it widened at the vague afterthought that their hair was a tangle of pitch black and bright orange. "Because people like me, who've been through so much, and who have so little to smile about – we live for those fleeting moments."

"But, Kuchiki-san, I see you smile plenty." Orihime said curiously.

Rukia was caught off guard, feeling her cheeks redden. _Of course._ She thougt, feeling silly. _How do I not smile around someone like her?_

"You know, I think it's time to drop the formal name-calling." Rukia said with a small snicker.

"Hmm. Rukia." Orihime nodded softly. "Feels about right." The younger girl smiled to Rukia's direction again, intertwining her hand with Rukia's as she inched in a little closer. Rukia had no objections. "I'm glad to have gotten to know you this well. To be honest, I was a little intimidated at the start."

Rukia raised an eyebrow, allowing herself to run her thumb against Orihime's. When she felt no disapproval she tightened her hold and continued the idle motion. The brunette was almost burying herself in Rukia's neck, and the Shinigami caught herself bemused at the fact that they were, at this point, snuggling.

"But you were just so tiny!" Orihime added with a snicker, much to Rukia's dismay. "And you liked bunnies so much. I kept thinking, all the manga I've read were true! No matter how headstrong and intimidating someone is, they'll always have their 'bunnies'."

"Bunnies?"

"Yup! I've decided to refer to all things which make people soft inside bunnies, because that's what it is for you!"

Rukia watched Orihime nod, much too pleased with herself for the older woman to dare argue against. She wrapped an arm around the younger girl, taking in the warmth that they were sharing. What was it about her? Why couldn't she stay away?

But it didn't look like she had to. Orihime squeezed herself into Rukia's embrace, and the Shinigami took in deep breaths of something sweet and citrus, presumably from Orihime's shampoo. She felt an arm reciprocate her embrace, and she lowered her gaze to face the other girl. Orihime looked so peaceful, with closed eyes and the corners of her lips pulled up in a little smile.

Ah – her lips. Rukia felt she was in trouble now.

Orihime's breathing grew heavy, and so did hers. They didn't say a word – were they done talking now? She felt a fragile hand pull at the cloth on her back, inviting her closer. Rukia obliged, turning to her side completely, snaking another arm underneath Orihime's waist so as to hold her in a protective cuddle. Everything was so tentative. There were no sudden movements. Only slight pauses, as if to ask ' _Is it okay? Can I hold you like this?_ '.

' _Yes_ ', Orihime's arm seemed to say as it tightened its hold around her torso. They stayed that way a while, feeling something light and heavy at the same time. Light in their heads, and heavy in their hearts.

"I used to be so jealous of you." Orihime said meekly, sounding almost as if she thought herself silly. "You were so… much more. So powerful. So graceful, and beautiful, and everything I wanted to be."

Rukia smirked. "Have you ever looked in a mirror, Orihime? Now _there's_ something to talk about."

"I mean it." The younger girl said bashfully, almost air-headedly as she usually did.

"And you're strong. And loving. And you, Orihime, have a power that's invaluable to all those you fight alongside." Rukia slowly lifted a hand to cup the brunette's cheek. "Not all warriors wield swords and scars. Sometimes, all we need to win is a heart like yours."

"You always know what to say. For me, and Kurosaki-kun, and Abarai-san, and everyone, actually." Orihime smiled sincerely. "Arigato, for keeping me company."

"I'll say it again, you just have to ask."

"Then, Kuchiki-san,"

"Rukia."

"Ah. Rukia…" Orihime looked up. "Stay a while?"

"Of course." Rukia clamped her jaw, urging down the emotions raging within herself. The young girl, despite her childish grin and antics, was lost, tired and lonely. She just wanted to be _there._ She just wanted to be _Orihime's,_ she just—

Wait. Did she just want to be _hers?_

"Ori.. hime." Rukia said, her voice barely over a whisper. She inched in, even closer, and brushed her lips over Orihime's forehead in a chaste kiss, running her thumb across her soft cheek in a caress. She was asked to stay, and she will.

"Rukia." The other girl whispered back, lifting her face so that they were eye-to-eye. Rukia closed her eyes, being guided solely by the feeling of Orihime's nose against hers, and once again, their arms were around each other, and a calloused palm was lifted up to caress the young woman's cheek.

The moment was sublime, yes, but to Rukia, Orihime's lips on hers was even better. It was chaste, and it was _so beautiful._

 _Just like_ her, she thought.

And in that moment, as Rukia brought her lips to Orihime's for another kiss, she had realized that this girl, this _human_ , in her innocence and bright, absent-minded smiles, had completely enraptured her heart.

There wasn't much need for words, and the little they had to say was exchanged in whispers to one another's ears. All the rest were spoken through kisses trailed down jaws, and through fingers and limbs wrapping around each other as if on a life line.

After a few moments of stillness, when Rukia wasn't sure whether or not Orihime was still awake, she softly spoke. "Mm, Orihime?" She couldn't help a sheepish smile as she ran her fingers through bright orange hair. "I think I've found my new 'bunny'."

* * *

 **There wasn't really supposed to be a whole 'point' to it, but I really see these little interactions happening between them. I firmly do believe that even in manga, they adore one another - even if not romantically. Hope you leave a review if you like it! xx  
**


End file.
